ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamond Select Ghostbusters: Winston Zeddemore Action Figure
Winston Zeddemore is an action figure released in series 1 of Diamond Select's 7 inch action figure line. Based off of the first film's Winston Zeddemore, which was portrayed by Ernie Hudson. Series 1 also included Louis Tully and Ray Stantz. All three were released in two versions, Toy's R Us exclusive "Basic" version, which lacked the diorama parts. The other version "Select" features the diorama parts to build the "Rooftop scene". Later, a exclusive marshmallow version of the basic was released and included remolded elements of depth for the marshmallow. Another reissue as a best of was released at Toys R Us stores that included a second trap and proton stream. Toy Descriptions Basic Winston Zeddemore comes with: (six) hands (four) gloves proton pack and neutrino wand ghost trap and pedal radio proton stream Removable belt with attached radio holder, belt gizmo, key fob, and two key fobs chained together. basic stand Select Winston Zeddemore comes with: (six) hands (four) gloves proton pack and neutrino wand ghost trap and pedal radio proton stream Removable belt with attached radio holder, belt gizmo, key fob, and two key fobs chained together. diorama parts Marshmallow Version Marshmallow Winston Zeddemore comes with: (six) hands (four) gloves proton pack and neutrino wand ghost trap and pedal radio proton stream Removable belt with attached radio holder, belt gizmo, key fob, and two key fobs chained together. basic stand Best of Wave 1- Basic reissue Winston Zeddemore comes with: (six) hands (four) gloves proton pack and neutrino wand ghost trap and pedal radio (2) proton streams Removable belt with attached radio holder, belt gizmo, key fob, and two key fobs chained together. basic stand Second ghost trap and pedal Back of Card Description Basic Winston Zeddemore was raised in a religious household, but he never believed much in the supernatural before he came to work for the Ghostbusters. Brought on board to help the team's three founding members deal with a suspicious spike in paranormal activity, Winston was a key player when they repelled an incursion into this dimension by the Sumerian god Gozer. This 7-inch-scale action figure is based on the 1984 feature film Ghostbusters, and features multiple points of articulation. It was sculpted by Gentle Giant Studios. Select Winston Zeddemore was raised in a religious household, but he never believed much in the supernatural before he came to work for the Ghostbusters. Brought on board to help the team's three founding members deal with a suspicious spike in paranormal activity, Winston reliably provided the extra manpower that was needed. His enthusiasm for the job faltered slightly when he was arrested with the other Ghostbusters under suspicion of causing an environmental disaster, but the team was vindicated when they repelled an incursion into this dimension by the Sumerian god Gozer. This 7-inch-scale action figure is based on the 1984 feature film Ghostbusters, and features multiple points of articulation as well as accessories and diorama parts. It was sculpted by Gentle Giant Studios. Marshmallow Version Brought on board to help the Ghostbusters team deal with a suspicious spike in paranormal activity, Winston was a key player when they repelled an incursion into this dimension by the Sumerian god Gozer. Once Gozer chose the form of a giant Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man, the quartet crossed their proton streams to close the portal, splattering Mr. Stay-Puft across Manhattan. This 7-inch-scale action figure is based on the 1984 feature film Ghostbusters, and features multiple points of articulation. It was sculpted by Gentle Giant Studios. Best of Wave 1- Basic reissue Winston Zeddemore was raised in a religious household, but he never believed much in the supernatural before he came to work for the Ghostbusters. Brought on board to help the team's three founding members deal with a suspicious spike in paranormal activity, Winston was a key player when they repelled an incursion into this dimension by the Sumerian god Gozer. This 7-inch-scale action figure is based on the 1984 feature film Ghostbusters, and features multiple points of articulation. It was sculpted by Gentle Giant Studios. Gallery GhostbustersSeries1ByDiamondSelectStockImageSc01.png|Promo picture of Series 1 GhostbustersWinstonStockImageSc01.jpg|Winston Zeddemore (Promo picture) GhostbustersBasicWinstonStockImageSc01.jpg|Front of Basic Winston Zeddemore (Promo picture) GhostbustersSelectVersionWinstonStockImageSc01.jpg|Front of Select Winston Zeddemore (Promo picture) GhostbustersSelectVersionWinstonStockImageSc02.jpg|Back of Select Winston Zeddemore (Promo picture) GhostbustersSelectVersionWinstonStockImageSc03.jpg|Winston Zeddemore with diorama piece (Promo picture) GhostbustersSelectVersionWinstonStockImageSc04.jpg|Diorama piece (Promo picture) GhostbustersBasicWinstonSc02.png|Front of Basic Winston Zeddemore GhostbustersBasicWinstonSc01.png|Back of Basic Winston Zeddemore GhostbustersSelectWinstonSc01.png|Front of Select Winston Zeddemore GhostbustersSelectWinstonSc02.png|Back of Select Winston Zeddemore PromoPhotoGhostbustersSelectMashmallowWinstonSc01.jpg|Marshmallow Winston Zeddemore (Promo picture) PromoPhotoGhostbustersSelectMashmallowWinstonSc02.jpg| GhostbustersBasicMarshmallowedWinstonSc01.png|Front of Marshmallow Winston Zeddemore GhostbustersBasicMarshmallowedWinstonSc02.png|Back of Marshmallow Winston Zeddemore GhostbustersBasicWinstonReissueByDiamondSelectSc01.png|Front of Basic Reissue Winston Zeddemore GhostbustersBasicWinstonReissueByDiamondSelectSc02.png|Back of Basic Reissue Winston Zeddemore Category:Diamond Select Figures Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise